Strahd von Zarovich
"I am the Ancient, I am the Land" - Strahd von Zarovich, B2C5 - Taken by the Mists Strahd von Zarovich was the longtime ruler of the demiplane of Barovia. He was an individual who thirsted for victory, and thus recognition. His brother Sergei's successes caused Strahd to grow senile. After studying and connecting with a Dark Power in the Amber Temple, Strahd completed a pact and killed Sergei on the day of his wedding to the girl Tatyana. Thus began an eternity of torment under the dark power Vampyr, who resurrected Tatyana time and time again, only for her to die once in Strahd's reach. Strahd's own downfall ended up being himself when he pursued the reincarnation called Ireena Kolyana. He asked a number of Vistani to find "heroes" so that one could assume his position in Barovia, leaving him and Tatyana to freely leave. Despite its massive hurdles, Strahd fully accepted this plan as his future, and watched as the Plane-Stryders grew in power to the point where he could not hold them back any longer. Strahd von Zarovich perished by the hand of Sabioze, using the Sunsword, at the peaks of Castle Ravenloft. He turned to mist which evaporated in the light of the sword before his soul could even reach its resting place. Description Appearance Strahd appeared as a classic vampire, head to toe in fine robes and furs, mostly red and black. He was clean shaven, and sported long black hair with a widow's peak. His face was angular and pale, and only once seemed to truly smile. In times of danger Strahd wore a set of half-plate which came from his days as a general. Personality What good there was in Strahd seemed to leave him long ago. What potential he had was almost always outshined by his brother's achievements. This created an individual that had a burning desire to win, or get what he wanted. This led to an aggressive and erratic personality, which became dangerous when paired with Strahd's tactical mind. Much of his confident and formal attitude was a farce, though after doing it so much he eventually blocked out his inner grief and sadness. Perhaps Strahd may have recognized and repented for everything he'd done if he finally obtained what he desired, but what he desired was Tatyana. If he could have had one victory in life, it would have been her. But as per the titular curse, that victory would never come. History Pre-Campaign A man of noble birth, Strahd spent much of his life serving causes of goodness and law, most notably as a warrior and leader of armies. Years of such service took their toll upon him however, and by the time he reached middle age, Strahd came to believe he had squandered his life and his youth. All the while, his parents failed to truly recognize his prowess, and this gave Strahd a lust for recognition. With this dark mood upon him, he came to conquer the region known as Barovia, and assumed lordship there, taking as his residence the pre-existing castle known as Ravenloft. From this position of power and security, he called for members of his family "long unseated from their ancestral thrones" to join him, including a younger brother named Sergei. Some time after this reunion, the Count himself fell in love with a young Barovian woman, Tatyana, though she rejected his affections in favor of the younger Sergei. Filled with despair and jealousy, and brooding a growing hatred for Sergei, Strahd sought magical means to restore his youth. From there he found his way to the long forgotten Amber Temple, where he ran into the Lich residing there. The two became friends, but that friendship splintered as Strahd made contact with another entity, a dark power called Vampyr. In a moment of desperate frustration, he "made a pact with death - a pact of blood." On the day of Sergei and Tatyana's wedding, Strahd murdered his brother and pursued the grieving Tatyana until she flung herself from the walls of Ravenloft. Strahd himself was shot down by the arrows of the castle guard. Even so, he did not die, but went on to rule the land of Barovia as a vampire. Still, peace would not come so easily to the vampire, as Vampyr repeatedly reincarnated Tatyana in different souls. In one such case, Tatyana appeared as a girl called Marina in the village of Berez. The present clerics recognized this, and murdered Marina before Strahd could take her. In retaliation, Strahd flooded all of Berez, turning it into an inhospitable swamp. Around 100 years before the campaign began, an extraplanar traveler called Azalahr found himself washed into Barovia. This wizard quickly made attempts to leave, and led a massive insurrection with the people of Barovia against Strahd. This force was annihilated, Strahd bested Azalahr in battle, and watched as his mind slowly withered alone for eternity. Relationships Other Items * The Sword of Strahd * The Tome of Strahd * The Cloak of the Ancient * The Count's Gaudery Quotes *''"Now all of Barovia will suffer for your hubris. All will know that while each of you lives there will be…only…darkness."'' -Strahd von Zarovich to Craxton Monet, B1C17: The Curse of Strahd. Required Listening * Prelude in C# Minor, Op. 3, No. 2 - Rachmaninoff * I Scare Myself - Dan Hicks and His Hot Licks * Within You - David Bowie Category:Villains Category:Characters